


Piercings

by gr324221



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, but it's mostly silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr324221/pseuds/gr324221
Summary: Halduron get his first piercings, and suffers for it.





	Piercings

**Author's Note:**

> um. i don't know. forgive me. i'm posting this real fast, before i talk myself out of it. 
> 
> also contains a lil bit of halduron/lor'themar, just a smidge though. 
> 
> rated T because i guess it implies some stuff, but it's probably more on the G side (sorry!).

       “Sorry I'm late,” Halduron sighed as he took a seat next to the Grand Magister, in front of Lor'themar's desk. He knew that he wasn't _technically_ late, as their 'meetings' were informal and he wasn't necessarily expected to be there, nor did they have a set time, but he tried to be polite.

 

       “I'm just glad that you were able to find the time to be here,” Lor'themar offered a small, tired smile, and Halduron knew that his friend's words were true. To his left, Rommath greeted him with a slight nod. “We did open the wine without you, though. Help yourself,” he gestured to the open bottle and empty wine glass in front of Halduron's spot at the desk.

 

       As he poured himself a glass from the already nearly-empty bottle, Lor'themar and Rommath continued their conversation where they'd left off, interrupted by his arrival. Something about Magisters, Halduron wasn't listening terribly closely, instead choosing to focus on the pain in his right ear. He reached a hand up, tentatively rubbing the skin around the two new piercings toward the end of his ear. He'd never had piercings before, and the feeling was foreign. He listened halfheartedly to their conversation, waiting for it to turn into something he cared to contribute to, not even noticing that he was continuing to fidget with his ear.

 

       “ _Halduron_.” Lor'themar's voice startled him. Halduron's eyes went wide and his hand shot back into his lap, giving him the distinct appearance of someone who's just been caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing.

 

       “Hm?”

 

       “Is something wrong?” Lor'themar raised a brow, fond amusement on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he could've sworn he caught Rommath smirking as he raised his own glass of wine to his lips. “You're... fidgeting.”

 

       “Oh! Well, you see...” With a grin, he leaned forward in his seat and turned toward Rommath, pulling back his mane of gold hair to show off his earrings: two small, golden studs, and the faintly red, irritated skin around them. Setting his glass down on the desk, he used his now-free hand to gesture toward his ear with a flourish. “I got them done yesterday.”

 

       “They suit you,” Lor'themar says, and again, Halduron knows that he meant it. “You really shouldn't be touching them.”

 

       Rommath's shoulders shake with his small huff of amusement, an uncommon sight, even during their amicable, informal meetings of late.

 

       “What?” Halduron shot him a disbelieving look and slumped back into his chair.

 

       “Does it really take Lor'themar _scolding_ you to make you take proper care of yourself?”

 

       “They _hurt_.” This earns him a snort from Rommath.

 

       “Really? They _hurt_? Surely you've had worse in battle,” Rommath raises his brows for a moment, “Surely you've had worse in _training_.”

 

       “This is different.”

 

       “It's a piercing, Brightwing. _Children_ get them.”

 

       Lor'themar grabbed the bottle of wine from their side of the desk and emptied it into his glass, sitting back and bracing himself for the escalation that may or may not occur.

 

       “And you know from experience, then, that they don't hurt?”

 

       “Obviously, yes,” Rommath rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his glass of wine.

 

       Halduron knew that the discussion was over, but he still glared indignantly at the Grand Magister, and while doing so, he realized that the Rommath's right ear was completely bare; not a ring, stud, or even a _scar_ from one marred the perfectly smooth surface of his ear. Rommath emptied his glass and looked at Lor'themar, who looked completely unapologetic, in annoyance for having finished the wine. Halduron watched, as subtly as he could manage, as the mage stood and grabbed another bottle from the cabinet behind them, giving Halduron an unobstructed view of his left ear... which was just as perfect as the other.

 

       He sipped from his glass, now annoyed. Rommath hadn't lied about having experience with piercings, had he? Why would he lie about such a thing? The other man returned to his seat, pouring himself another glass, and Halduron tried to take in his other features as well, searching for some sign or scar. He couldn't find one. Not on his nose, or around his lips, or... anywhere. His features were _perfect_ , Halduron thought, and he felt his cheeks grow warm at the realization of where his thoughts had gone. Not that he couldn't appreciate scars, considering how attractive he found Lor'themar, but... everything about his face... he didn't see the Grand Magister without his half-mask often. He must not have ever noticed...

 

       He stopped himself. He couldn't keep thinking about Rommath that way, so he forced himself back to the task at hand. All of the places that he'd seen piercings on other elves were clearly unmarred on Rommath, so that could only mean... _oh_.

 

       Halduron's eyes went wide, for just a split-second, as he realized that maybe Rommath's piercings were hidden underneath his clothing... and that was thinking about the Grand Magister, nude.

 

       Perhaps too quickly, he lifted his glass to his lips and drank, hoping that neither Rommath nor Lor'themar would notice the blush he knew had risen to the tips of his ears.

 

* * *

 

 

       Rommath sat back in his chair with his fresh glass of wine, enjoying the comfortable silence they seemed that have settled into, and the feeling of Halduron staring at him.

 

       When he noticed the other man take a drink, and risked a subtle glance in his direction.

 

       Again, he had to sip from his glass to hide his smirk when he saw those reddened ears, knowing that his teasing had provoked the Ranger-General exactly as he'd intended.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my brain: hey finish that 18k word wranduin AU that you were writing that you have literally half a chapter left of  
> my heart: write garbage instead
> 
> where are rommath's secret piercings? the world may never know. just kidding, just read any explicit fic featuring rommath, then you'll know. you should be reading those instead of this anyway. 
> 
> also the tags say rommath/halduron pre-slash, and my previous a/n says also a lil bit of halduron/lor'themar, but my heart says... rommath/halduron/lor'themar pre-slash. 
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading, i love you. <3


End file.
